Young Beauty
by Minerva Le Fay
Summary: When Albus has a crazy idea and forces the Hogwarts staff to go along with it, surprising friendships and romances arise. ADMM of course!
1. Chapter 1

Young Beauty

By: Minerva Le Fay

This is my first story! :)

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

Young Beauty

"Absolutely not,"

"You're mad! How do you think this will affect our reputations?!"

"Never will I do that!"

The teachers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were not amused by the Headmaster's plan.

"Albus, listen to us please. You cannot expect us to go through with your plan...and you can't make us either," spoke Minerva McGonagall. All the other teachers nodded their head in agreement.

"My dear, you all simply must go through with this 'mad' idea of mine. The students already know. They even started a betting table on who would the greatest." said Albus with a kind smile.

"And the results?"

"Um well, they seem to think that I would look simply dashing of course" Albus winked. "And Pomona is very pretty, and Filius too."

Snape frowned, "And Minerva and I?"

Albus mumbled something that sounded a lot like no one.

Severus looked still had that I-don't-care look and even looked a bit triumphant, but he didn't miss the look of hurt that passed through Minerva's eyes. Severus and Minerva might bicker a lot but it was friendly banter to them. They often viewed each other as siblings. And Severus didn't like that look of hurt in her eyes.

Everyone else quickly exited the room leaving just Severus and Minerva.

"I know I'm not pretty but wouldn't at least some of my Gryffindors vote for me?" Minerva whispered. She mentally shook her head and cleared it. Enough feeling sorry for yourself Min she thought to herself, there's work to do.

"Are you going to make the potion Severus?"

"And prove your precious cubs wrong? I wouldn't miss it for the world," smirked Severus. "Good-bye Min, I have a De-Aging potion to make."

 **Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Young Beauty

By: Minerva Le Fey

 _Thanks to everyone who reviewed!_

 _I added the first bit of ADMM to this story, but there's more to come. :)_

 _Disclaimer: Still not mine._

Young Beauty 

Severus Snape was in the dungeons once again brewing. Long rows of filled with jars of cockroach antennas, fish eyes, and fur of something covered the damp stone walls. An inch of caterpillar, lisp of a bat tongue, now let it cool Snape thought to himself. After about one minute of blissful silence, a loud banging noise could be heard in the living room.

"What is all this infernal racket abou- oh Headmaster. Hello," Snape half-hearted welcomed. "I was just in the middle of making the De-Aging potion as you asked, sir."

"Wonderful, my boy, but I was looking for Minerva. Have you seen her Severus?"

"Not since the meeting sir,"

"Oh,"

"But sir," said Severus hesitantly, "I think you should know that Professor McGonagall was um, SLIGHTLY upset about the De-Aging potion and the students' betting."

"Thank you Severus, I'll leave you in peace now to brew that potion. Remember, we need it in two days time."

Snape nodded and Albus left the cold dungeons.

A few minutes later a cry of outrage could be heard from the dungeons. It sounded strangely like "The potion is too gray, I need more wine!". The dungeons were a creepy place.

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore the esteemed Headmaster Chief Warlock and more was running around Hogwarts yelling "Minnie!". I didn't think she would be so hurt. She must know that everyone likes her. _I_ would have bet 500 Galleons on her he thought.

Then his eyes widened. Quit while you're ahead old boy, she doesn't like you. Not like I like her. I like lik- he mentally slapped himself. Then did it again for good measure.

If anyone had walked down the West corridor heading out to Hogsmeade, they would have seen an old man with a long white beard in midnight blue robes softly banging his head on the cold stone of Hogwarts. Luckily, there were classes. 

Review! I don't mind constructive criticism. Sorry for all the short chapters-this is my first story and I have awful writer's block. Next, Minerva's POV!


	3. Chapter 3

Young Beauty

By: Minerva Le Fay

 _I've switched the rating to Teen for a bit of swearing. I'm not sure if it's enough to switch it to Teen, but just in case._

 _Disclaimer: ...nope, not mine._

Young Beauty

There were many different Minerva McGonagall's. There was Professor McGonagall the strict, stern, and fair tight-lipped professor. There was Minerva the kind, caring, and protective friend. There was the goddess, the warrior, the scholar. But all of the different McGonagall had one thing in common: their temperament. Minerva believed in facing the problem head-on not shying away and hiding from it.

But there were exceptions...like feelings. One feeling in particular: fondness, tenderness, warmth, endearment, adoration, and devotion. And that was all. There were no other feelings.

Yes, NO OTHER FEELINGS thought Minerva as she gripped her Moontrimmer's slim ash handle. She found flying relaxing and it helped her clear her head which was useful in a situation like this. ESpecially in a situation like this when she was faced with personal feelings.

That damn wizard she thought. He'll be so kind and caring; he would surprise her with with private dinners and compliment her so much. With any other wizard, she would think that he was interested in her. But not with him!

Why she couldn't tell if he was interested in her _romantically_ was rather private. No, very private she mentally corrected herself. She wouldn't make a mistake when her heart was at stake. She sighed. She couldn't make a mistake.

Meanwhile, Albus when rushing around Hogwarts searching for Minerva. He had checked her classroom, her office, and had asked Godric Gryffindor her portrait if she was in her private quarters. He even considered breaking in with his Headmaster-password-to-everywhere-one-wants-to-go but quickly decided against it. He would not go breaking into his Deputy's private rooms unless it was a life or death situation.

"Headmaster? What are you doing outside of Minerva's rooms?" Rolanda then raised her eyebrows. "She's outside, you know?"

"Thank you Rolanda, and I was just looking for her," he quickly added,"for official business."

"I thought it was called snogging," Hooch replied with a mischievous grin on her face. She spun around and walked away before Albus could say a single word.

Albus just shook his head and wished that what he was doing. Then, he hurried outside.

"Minerva!" he shouted. Albus spotted a green figure over by Hogsmeade and rushed over there.

Minerva saw Albus and flew over to him. She jumped off with the grace of her Animagus and forced a smile.

"Headmaster, how may I help you?" she questioned breathlessly.

She never calls me Headmaster thought Albus. Just like I never call her professor…

"Minerva, I was just looking for you. You look as breathtaking as ever," Albus said. He had decided to use his knowledge from his chat with Snape about the betting. And she really did look breathtaking. "and I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight."

"I would love to Albus," Minerva blushed and felt a slight flutter in her chest.

"Great then, it's a date!"

They both froze from his phrasing. Minerva nodded then turned away saying she had some work to do. Really, she just wanted to hide her joy. The fluttering had intensified.

Spectacular job you old coot, now you've done it. But at least she agreed said that little voice inside. Albus smiled, she _had_ agreed. He left and started preparing for dinner. After all, he had called it a date and it was the least he could do after that little slip. He skipped all the way back to the castle.

Minerva also felt like skipping only she felt it would completely ruin her reputation as a respectable teacher. Although she couldn't keep a big smile off her face. Maybe he does love me.

"Min! You look like Christmas came early! Did you finally get Snape?" Rolanda joked.

"Ro!" came the indignant reply. Rolanda smiled and walked up to Minerva.

"Then what happened? You haven't even attempted to hex me yet!"

"Do you want me to Ro?" asked Minerva. Rolanda stepped back quickly. A mischievous light came over her eyes. She quickly whispered in Minerva's ear then cast a shield charm while grinning.

"RO! I AM NOT IN LOVE!" Minerva screamed. Unfortunately, she was blushing and Rolanda knew that she was lying.

"So much for honest Gryffindors," Rolanda grinned.

"OK...fine maybe just a little bit,"

"I knew it!" Rolanda crowed. Minerva quickly shushed her.

"Someone will hear!" she hissed.

"Oh, quit worrying Min. There's no one around. So...who's the lucky guy" Rolanda asked. "Or gal?" Minerva shook her head. It was a guy, a very special guy. They walked away, Rolanda giggling and MInerva sighing and rolling her eyes.

But Rolanda was wrong. Someone _had_ heard...someone very special.

 _10 points to whoever can tell me who heard! Review, follow, and favorite! :)_


End file.
